Aqua's Story: Light Admist The Darkness
by NinjaDeeLee
Summary: Aqua was never one to give up hope... But as time passes, she starts to realize Darkness is never ending. She was the only source of Light in the Relam of Darkness - at least, that's what she thought.


_A very short story I wrote for English - I got 100%!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Light Amidst the Darkness**_

_Kingdom Heart: Birth By Sleep _

_Aqua Oneshot_

"_The three of us will always be one…"_

The voice that suddenly drifted through her head startled her out of the dazed state she had fallen into. She turned a full circle, wondering who the owner of the voice was. However, all she saw was the abysmal darkness that stretched as far as she could see.

_'That's right…'_ Aqua suddenly remembered. She had been the one that said those words, _'That night… The very last night the three of us were together…' _The hope that had exploded in her chest started to wither, leaving her numb all over again.

The blue haired warrior glanced down the never-ending path before her with eyes that no longer held their sparkle. Swallowing back the emotions that had resurfaced unexpectedly, she turned and started walking back where she had come from.

_'Will I ever see the light again…?'_

xXx

The sound of waves lapping against a shore slowly reached her ears the closer she got to her destination. The dark shade of color that surrounded her started to alleviate until it was a midnight blue by the time she arrived at what was best described as a beach in the middle of night. There was even a source of light, the only source of light in this desolate realm – a ball of pure white light – that seemed to float above the water in the far horizon, casting a sparkling reflection in the water.

Aqua took a moment to bask in the beauty of the view before her. That single ball of light lit the inferno darkness; it was a beacon of hope in the otherwise hopeless girl.

"I see you're back once more." A low voice commented somewhere to her right.

"Yes… I'm back." Aqua turned and smiled the best she could at the cloaked man that sat atop a large rock that protruded out of the sand. She walked over to where he rested before taking her usual spot on the sand just a couple feet away from him. From thereon, the only sound that was heard were the waves as the two strangers stared out into the distance.

Aqua remembered how she had first met the cloaked figure. The man had been here, sitting atop the same exact rock when Aqua had first discovered this beach. The first words he had spoken were really just him musing about his situation, his thoughts. She had learned that he didn't remember who he was, or how he arrived in this world. Plus, Aqua didn't know what he looked like. The man had never once taken the hood off his head and she couldn't see anything other then his mouth under the black cloth.

He was truly a mystery to her, but he was her only companion, and really, that was enough for her.

"How long has it been?" She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but the thought that drifted through her head went straight past her lips.  
"Too long."

Aqua could easily agree with that, even though she herself didn't know exactly how long. It seemed just minutes ago she traded her life for Terra's.

_'Terra… Ven… Where are you now?'_

She could remember Terra, the eldest of the trio with spiky brown hair and piercing bronze eyes. And Ventus, or Ven, the baby in the group with equally spiky blonde hair and the brightest green eyes you've ever seen.

She remembered they had been inseparable, until the day after that night…

Now, Ven was in deep state of slumber, unaware to the world around him, but safe in Castle Oblivion. Terra… She didn't know where he was, but she prayed he was also safe. And her… she was trapped in the Realm of Darkness.

All they had wanted was to become Keyblade Masters and travel the worlds together… One day, when Ven finally woke up and she found a way to escape, Aqua would find Terra, and together they would fulfill that dream. The only question was, when would that day come?

"Are you not going to search once more?" The cloaked man spoke up, his voice conveying his curiously

The phrase, 'weak to your bones' never applied to her more than at that current moment. "You said it once yourself…" Aqua murmured, "There's no way out." The knowledge left a bitter taste in her mouth. She had never been in the one to give up hope, but look at her now.

"I was speaking for myself." He sighed, "I have nothing waiting for me outside this dark place, nothing to hope for… but you do."

Staring at the beaming light over the water, she wondered how it was able to shine despite the darkness that threatened to put it out. In a mere whisper she admitted, "I no longer have any hope left…"

"Of course you do. If you truly didn't have any hope left, you would have stopped dreaming to see your friends again."

Aqua gave a small start. How did he know?

"You have a pure heart of light. Even now it radiates a brilliant glow, although not as bright as when you first arrived, but still luminous… Just like that light in front of us."

Aqua contemplated what he said, all the while staring longingly at that beautiful, blazing light. A moment later she asked, "Will you come with me?"

"I suppose an old man like me does need his exercise." Aqua could imagine the smile upon his lips, and she couldn't help but mirror it.

"_We'll always be together… Forever…"_


End file.
